User blog:Kughii/Future Plans
Alright, here's my first real blog post on the Wiki. This entry is about what I'm planning, in a sort of "Teaser" since. I also want as much input from fellow players on what they'd like to see in the future with my characters. Alright, let's DO THIS! I have no intention of creating an new characters. In fact, I'm debating whether or not to kill off Xern before I ever really even play him. Three characters --Kriigata, Draeverian Joskiir, and Ishi-- are more than enough to keep me busy writing complex posts and heavily involved for the amount of time I can spend on the game. However, I never limit what psuedo-PCs I use, and you'll see several fully developed pseudo-PCs in future posts, such as Lear, Sanvat, Gabel, and perhaps, yes, Xern. I've been working on the reentry post for my favorite character, Kriigata. She's really got a certain feeling I can't explain, as if she's some sort of child of mine I'm watching age. It's really quite exquisite. Writing Kriigata, however, is a real drag. Keeping those elaborately crafted simple sentences was ridiculously hard, so look forward to some longer, more action oriented posts. I've been really experimenting with describing the positions beings take, as well as the subtle things people do when they experience different emotions. No, that does not mean I'm planning on making Kriigata some Joske-crazed fan-girl with a knack for flirting (wait, hold on...), but she will be, well, fully developed as her story grows and continues. However, many of you may have been wondering, "WHEN DOES SHE GET EVIL?!! I WANT HER EVIL!" My answer is the same as before: ride the wave and read on. Kriigata back in 2011 was my first time delving into the occult vaults of counterculture. Honestly, I'm not so happy to be diving back in again with Kriigata, but there's no turning back. However, when the reboot occured, I thought "I want to show how Kriigata GOT there." That's what I'm doing, showing Kriigata's life before religious fanatisism, the blood, the treachery, the horror. Draeverian Joskiir is perhaps the first character I've had that's "normal." He carries a sword, has the typical hero role, and is chasing after a dream he could never truly hope to achieve. However, DJ is far from a tragic hero stereotype. He has no real hubris, but instead a vitality and determination to see the legacy of The Six (toa mata) fulfilled. This is bound to get him into some serious trouble, as a blind toa of sound. However, he is a more fluid character, allowing me to play with the concept of sound (aha, no duh) as a medium of description. Not being able to say "the apple was red" is a whole different way of approaching writing. It's fun, difficult, and qutie engrossing. I always close my eyes before I write something, allowing myself to stretch the limits of what I can hear. On occasion I've worn earbuds that blocked and dampened sound to try and "see" while walking around my house with my eyes closed. It was eventful to say the least. DJ's sword, Rivet, however, is the most interesting thing I've created in a long time. Anyone have any guesses on WHY he thinks his sword talks? or why it gives such good advice, almost as if it's a seperate entity? No, it's no personality disorder, but it's quite intriguing. I really enjoy Rivet's dialogue when I reread the posts, and I realize I need to add MUCH more conversation between the two to really bring out the relationship between the two. Ishi? Oh yeah, almost forgot. Ishi, that scheming po-matoran, may be seeing a lack of activity for a while. There's really no point in playing as that little guy at the moment, even though I really love that style of writing. It makes me feel like a ninja: I know everything. Totally radical, but HARD HARD HARD to write. I have to thank Krayzikk Champion Of RPGs for his help at creating the "presense" of the informant. Since Ishi's on standby, I'd love to hear what YOU think of what he should be doing next. Alright, time to wrap up. Hoping this idea of blogging on the wiki works out alright. Please leave comments to let me know what you think! Worry? What a nasty habit. Trust Kughz: go laugh. 01:14, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts